Ignorance Isn't Bliss
by katiekat784
Summary: John and Jenna talk about life in their High school days. Set during 1x18, after Jeremy, John and Jenna eat.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize**_

**Words: 867**

**Spoilers: Season 1 Episode 18**

**Ignorance Isn't Bliss**

* * *

"Are you going to sleep?" She asked

He shook his head "No, I've still got homework that's due in the morning."

She raised her hand in a failed attempt to stop him from what he was about to say. "You and Uncle John, really Aunt Jenna?"

"Go to bed Jeremy." She told him not meeting his eyes.

"That's just too weird." He muttered before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

_She was by the tree at the back of the school "Hey,"_

_He looked around before greeting her. "Hi,"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Oh, right, I forgot, you can't be seen with me."_

_"Jenna," he warned_

_"No, it's true, you're a Gilbert. You've got an image to protect and my last name isn't one of the founding families." She spoke bitterly._

_"Don't start with this again, Jenna." He told her getting frustrated._

_"I wonder, what would your parents think of their wonderful son if they knew what was really going on?" She questioned before running off._

* * *

She was putting the dishes away when she heard someone come down the stairs. "Elena,"

"No, she's sleeping. Sorry, I didn't know you where still up. I'll go back upstairs if you'd like." He said

"Yes please." She said softly.

He was almost to the stairs when she asked him. "Was any of it real?"

He turned, confused. "Was any of what real?"

"You and I," she stated, wanting an answer.

He looked at her contemplating his words for a moment. "Not most of it,"

She shook her head and huffed out a breath. "I figured I was just a distraction to you. You know since you couldn't have who you really wanted."

"Yeah, you're right but there were moments when I wasn't just using you, moments when it was real for me too." He admitted honestly, figuring she deserved the truth for once.

She raised a brow skeptically. "When,"

"You know when." He replied

* * *

_"Jenna, are you sure about this?" He questioned as she kissed him fervently._

_She took off her shirt and looked at him. "There's nothing that I've ever been more certain of. How about you, are you sure?"_

_He leaned her on the bed and stared into her piercing jade eyes as repeated her words back to her. "There's nothing I've ever been more certain of."_

* * *

"What are you doing?" He questioned when she got out a bottle of wine.

"If we're going to talk about this, I need a drink and since I've sworn off tequila, this will have to do." She informed him as she poured herself a glass.

"You're the one who brought it up." He reminded her as he got another glass for himself.

She sighed, "I know and I'm starting to wish that I didn't."

"You know, I started doing drugs because of you." She confessed after a few quiet moments and sips of her wine.

"I know I'm sorry about that," he responded

She snorted, "You sound sincere."

"Is it so unbelievable that I actually care?" He asked

She drained the rest of her glass in one gulp. "Yes, actually it is."

"You know there were times when I actually thought I lov-" he started

"John, please don't say it, don't say things that were never true." She cut him off sorrowfully.

He nodded in understanding. "Alright,"

* * *

_"Jenna, wait!" He called after her._

_"No John, I have waited, I'm done waiting, I'm done holding my breath for you to change, I'm just done. You used me, John. Was it because you knew that I had a crush on you? Was it because you saw an opportunity to take advantage of a young, naive girl? Please, tell me what it was!" She yelled angrily_

_She was fuming. "Tell me the truth, __did you ever really love me?"_

* * *

"Did you really have to say something to Jeremy?" She asked after waking up from her thoughts.

His only answer was a shrug. "He wanted to know."

"Goodnight, Jenna," he said before walking up the stairs

* * *

_She went up to him, and slapped him across the face_

_"What the hell is your problem, Jenna?" He asked rubbing his sore and red cheek._

_"You're my problem! You and your stupid, selfish need to be controlling every aspect of my life. I'm finally moving on John and what to you do, you ruin it. Don't you dare say that what you did was an accident! You purposely sabotaged not one but three relationships, why?" She ranted, by then the whole room was silent._

_Without giving him time to explain himself she raged on. "I haven't done anything to your relationships, have I? No, so stop interfering with mine and stay out of my life!"_

_When she finished, she noticed that their audience was quite large. She ran out of the ballroom faster then she thought she could._

* * *

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, debating what to do. She put the glass in the sink and went upstairs to try to get a goodnight's rest, ignoring the memories she really didn't want to relive. As she walked up the stairs and crawled under the covers, her thoughts drifted once again towards the man in the room beside her.

* * *

**AN Keep in mind, this is my first Vampire Diaries FanFiction. I hope that you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading and please drop a review on your way out, thanks.**


End file.
